goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Raging Thunderhead
Raging Thunderhead (aka Cloud or Bluecloudy "Raging" Thunderhead) is a former villainous for a character of Teen Titans Go! episode of "I'm the Sauce" and Germany-American cloudy people and also co-founder at Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, also he is an innocently restricted/very mature audience people and he is an executive assistant to Dragon/Thunderhead Network or Balloon Man Fanatic & Balloon Man the Inflated Destroyer and Evil Dragon. Info View Name: Bluecloudy "Raging" Thunderhead Birth Name: Bluecloudy Tobender Donnerkopf Other Names/Also Known As: Bluecloudy T. Donnerkopf, Bluecloudy Donnerkopf, Bluecloudy Raging Donner, Cloud, Raging Thunderhead, Bloodtroll Billayz Billy, DJ Fearless, Disturbing Da Creepers, Mr. Sharptoothrocks, Heavy Metal Raptar, Horrorcore King Assassin, Mr. IceAgeMadness & DJ Godzillabasher and BCRTH on Tha Channel Born: June 20, 1975 Age: 44 Religion: Christian Nationality: Germany-American Location: West Berlin, West Germany & Teen Titans Tower, Jump City, California, USA Occupations: Founder at Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures and Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Studios Motion Pictures, Executive in Charge of Music, Executive Producer, Executive Music Producer, Producer, Director, Screenwriter, Story, Disc-Jockey, Musician, Filmmaker, Performer, Remixer, Special Vocal Effects, Vocalizators, Special Sound Effects, Composer, Arranger, Synclavier Programmer, Synthesizer Programmer, Mechanical Effects Supervisor, Special Makeup Effects & Technical Music Advisor and Music Programmer Years Active: 1984 - Present Voiced by: Gary A. Hecker (Special Vocal Effects) and Damien/Scary Voice (TTS Version) 'Musical Careers' Genres: Film Score/Soundtrack, Trance, Electronica, Goa Trance, Breakbeat, Big Beat, Dance-Pop, Acid House, Trip Hop, Alternative Dance, Electronic Rock, Drum and Bass, Electropop, Trap, Pop, EDM, Hip House, Hip-Hop, Synthpop, Electro House, Crunk, Dance, Alternative Hip-Hop, Electro Hop, Eurodance, Progressive House, Nu-Funk, Rave, Breakbeat Hardcore, Alternative Dance, House, Jungle, Garage House & Old Skool and Speed Garage Instruments: Synthesizer, Keyboards, Drum Machine, Music Sequencer, Music Sampler, Turntables, Roland TR-909, Roland JP-8000, Access Virus, Guitar, Bass Guitar, Drums, Electric Guitar, Shamisen, Bass Synthesizer, Electronic Drums, Rhodes Electronic Piano, Percussion, Taiko Drums, Electronic Percussion, Mellotron, Roland TR-808, DJ Mixer, Robotic Voice Effects, Roland TB-303, Electronic Keyboards, Upright Bass, Sitar, Mandolin, Dulcimer, Synclavier, ARP String Ensemble, ARP Quartet-Siel Orchestra, Roland Jupiter-4, Roland Jupiter-6, Roland Jupiter-8, ARP 2600, Moog Theremini, Roland System-100m, Oberheim OB-1, FVS-1, Oberheim Matrix-12, Melodica, Yamaha SHS-200, Keytarist, Yamaha KX1 & Theremin and Ondes Martenot Labels: Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Records, Magistrate Scorpion Records, ED&RTMG Soundtracks, Manhattan Futuristic Records, Alcon Sleeping Giant Records, Epic Soundtrax, Sony Music Soundtrax, UMG Soundtracks, MCA Soundtracks, Warner Music Group, WMG Soundtracks, WaterTower Music, Remote Control Productions, Warner Sunset Records, Decca Records, Universal Records, Paramount Records, La-La Land Records, Intrada Records, Hollywood Records, Walt Disney Records, Disney Music Group, MCA Records, Geffen Records, Interscope Records, Virgin EMI Records, Virgin Records, London Records, Madison Gate Records, Relativity Music Group, MGM Records, Arista Records, 20th Century Fox Records, Atlantic Records, Columbia Records, DreamWorks Records, Maverick Records, MGM Records, Milan Records, Sony Classical, Reprise Records, United Artists Records, Mercury Records, Universal Music Group, Warner Bros. Records, Varèse Sarabande Records, A&M Records, Aftermath Entertainment, Shady Records, Back Lot Music, Casablanca Records, Cash Money Records, Island Records, Young Money Entertainment, Republic Records, Def Jam Recordings, Lava Records, A&M Octone Records & Hip-O Records and The Island Def Jam Music Group Years Active: 1984 - Present 'Likes' Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Evil Dragon, Dragon/Thunderhead Network aka Aaron Jacob Boys, Balloon Man the Inflated Destroyer, Killer Moth, Slade Wilson, Vilgax, Dr. Animo, Dr. Animo's Alphas, Blue91233, Golden MVPKing, Hydromander, Gil, Good users, Very mature/restricted users, TV-MA rated shows, TV-14 rated shows, PG-13 rated movies, R rated movies, scary films, Frankenweenie (1984/2012), BenjaminThePokemonFan2005, BlooLynn&AmiFTW BojRobocarPoli&SnookFTL aka RileyTheLogoFan2003, Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Walt Disney Pictures, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, Family Guy, South Park, NitroG, Brendan Barney, Ju7641, Nicholas Crockett, Anthony Abate, Jonathan Amaya, filmmaking, object thingy, PG and G rated movies (only animated sci-fi & fantasy), The Evil Dead (1981/NC-17 rated film), Jerry Bruckheimer movies, Michael Bay movies, DreamWorks, Transformers Trilogy, Hasbro Studios, Nickelodeon, Viacom, Cartoon Network, Anything made by Viacom & WarnerMedia and other companies, SpongeBob SquarePants, VTSSFE2000SEAPH // SesameBarneyFanatic2019, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), United Artists (UA), Teen Titans Go!, Teen Titans (2003-2007), Regular Show, AUTTP and ATHDTC users, TheSupaBaxter, Memy9909, Jude Brian Lardera, BrianTheYTV&LolaLoudFan2003, Universal Pictures, Dimension Films, MTV, Comedy Central, Luke The Electronic Guy, Allison Kuu Kuu aka Allison Kainey, TeletubbiesAddict / Mutant Po the Mixels Fan Est 2004, Angela Michelle Boys, Abigail Cecilla, Ashley Taylor, Lucasfilm movies, Star Wars Trilogy, Twilight Saga Series, THX Sound System Theatre, musicians, session musicians, saving people's lives, drawing artist, animator, assistants (including Aaron Jacob Boys, Angela Michelle Boys & Abigail Cecilla and Ashley Taylor, etc.) Michael Jackson songs, Cartoon Beatbox Battles Series, Verbalase, Marcus Acosta Films 2007 VGCP, The Secret of NIMH, Don Bluth and Gary Goldman films, Ice Age series, Aaliyah Dana Haughton songs, Nelly Furtado songs, remixers, remixing those songs, performers, alternative hip-hop and hip-hop songs (including Pharrell Williams, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, JAY-Z, Ludacris, Master P, Lil Romeo, Ja Rule, Busta Rhymes, LL Cool J, Spliff Star, Missy Elliott, and Timbaland, etc.), New Line Cinema, gangsta hip-hop songs (including Three 6 Mafia, N.W.A., N2Deep, and Junior M.A.F.I.A., etc.), Mavericks (from Megaman X Trilogy), George Michael and Wham! songs, Alvin Hung, Despicable Me Trilogy, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), My Little Pony, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, opinion respectors, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and users who does respect his opinions. 'Neutrals' Harry Forshew, Warren Cook, Little Einsteins, PussycatDollsYes JamesBluntNo, AKP on YT - Official Channel, Girls stuff (including iCarly, Victorious and etc.), Totally Spies!, animes (including Sailor Moon, Pokemon, and etc.), Go!Thug247, Coolboy7750 and Justin Bieber & Rebecca Black who does neutrals. 'Dislikes' Control Freak, Brother Blood, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Armand Adler Arcilla, Althea Andrea, David Vendes, Irish Andres, Karla Sonnazon, Melissa Indes, Nathan Pearson, Pedro & Edro, Babyfirst TV, Baby TV, Disney villains, imposters, swearing, racism, cooking, Evil Caillou, Boris The Teeth Guy, Diesel Busters, Evil Diesel Busters, Hot Sauce Mom aka Jessica Beagley, Death Dragoon, Sigma from Megaman X, Zombie Jackson, Junwoo Jackson, Liang Jackson, Daniel Osborne, Berry the Bad, Mandark from Dexter's Laboaratory series, Gordon UTTP, Jeff 171, Nerry Marin, ShimmeringNight, Robert S VGCP aka Robert Samson, IRYO & KYS comments, IGUA members, Don't Deny It comments, Alvin Hung hatebase, StefieB's hatebase, Little Einsteins Gets Grounded Series, Darby Gets Grounded Series, The Emoji Movie (2017), Kiva Can Do!, Bongo, Your Angelica, Theory T Gets Grounded Series, Harry Forshew Gets Grounded Series, Warren Cook Gets Grounded Series, Panty & Shocking with Garterbelt, immature users, UTTP and THDTC users, spambots, Memy9909 Gets Grounded Series, Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, E.T. for Atari 2600 (due to being the worst video game of all time that caused the North American Video Game Crash of 1983), RA 8491 Violators, National Anthem Violators, Ivy the Devil Girl 666, Evil PussycatDollsYes JamesBluntNo, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Peppa Pig, Nella the Princess Knight, Video Brinquedo, Bud Light, Budweiser, Edrose Fanales, Sheila & Katie Morales, Rico Maglinte, Pamela Castro, bad users, making fake VHS and DVDs stuff, opinion disrespectors/bashers, and users who does not respect his opinions. Personality His emotions are controlled with Cloud Mimicry. When he is angered he becomes a thunder cloud. If he is happy he is able to explode to create a rainbow. Physical Appearance He looks like a regular cloud. He has yellow eyes with red pupils and he has a blue tongue. If he's angry he will become bigger and gray. Powers and Abilities * Cloud Mimicry: '''He has all the abilities of a cloud. * '''Atmokinesis: He is able to control weather. He can clear the sky if he feels happy. * 'Electricity Generation: '''He is able to shoot lightning bolts. * '''Storm Generation: '''He is able to shoot hailstorms from his arms. * '''Electricity Mimicry: '''He is able to make lightning arms. *'Bodily Reconstitution/Reconstruction: '''He is able to reform him self. * '''Rainbow Generation: '''He is able to create a rainbow. Category:Gorillaz lovers Category:1975 Births Category:Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans Category:Warriors Category:Teen Titans Go! Fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Paramount Pictures Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:NickToons lovers Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:MTV Fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney Channel Fans Category:Disturbed Fans Category:Linkin Park Fan Category:Daft Punk Fan Category:Jimmy Neutron Fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Footloose Fans Category:Non troublemakers Category:United Artists Fan Category:MGM Fan Category:Friday the 13th Fans Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Fans Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Paranormal Activity Fans Category:Good Users Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Pedro & Edro Haters Category:Trent Morrison Haters Category:Nathan Pearson Haters Category:Bongo Haters Category:Princess Nella Haters Category:Fright Night Lovers Category:20th Century Fox fans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Avenged Sevenfold Fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:South Park Fan Category:Alien fans Category:Foodfight! Haters Category:AC/DC Fans Category:21 Jump Street Fan Category:Ghost Recon Fans Category:Musicians Category:Christians